Parallel Worlds: The Bet
by shaysdragon
Summary: It's time for Rose and Jack to pay up on the bet they lost to the Doctor... Rose/Ten Duplicate/Jack. Set in the Parallel Worlds Universe, this can be read as a stand alone but it will make MUCH more sense if you have read Parallel Worlds: Joined Lives. Rated M for a triad, kink themes and innuendo, but no actual smut. (this time...LOL)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Doctor Who other than being a rabid fangirl. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

**Disclaimer #2:** This story is set in my Parallel Worlds Universe. It can be read as a stand-alone, but it will make **MUCH** more sense if you have read Parallel Worlds: Joined Lives first.

* * *

**Parallel Worlds: The Bet**

"I think it's time that you and Jack make good on the bet you lost," the Doctor commented to Rose idly one morning as they orbited the not-quite-lost-anymore moon of Poosh. He twisted a knob with one hand and sipped from a steaming coffee cup in the other. The days of his running around the center console frantically to keep the TARDIS steady were mostly over _(except when she got in a snit about something one of her people did) _since he, Jack and Rose had bonded with her a few months ago. The fact that they had bonded with each other at the same time was still a source of wonder for him. _I fall asleep naked in the arms of my lovers each night and wake up to the perfume of Rose's shampoo and the warmth of Jack's hand on my hip every morning. Life really couldn't be better. I may be only half Time-lord now, but being able to easily and freely engage in such human emotions as love, lust, happiness, anger, and fear more than make up for the shortened life-span. After all – I am still brilliant._

_**And Sneaky.**_ The TARDIS spoke in his head.

"Hush, you!" the Doctor mumbled as Rose looked up at him.

"Our Girl talking in your head again?" She said with a smile and caress of the console as she walked over to her Doctor. The TARDIS purred like a happy kitten in her head. Carefully holding her own mug of coffee steady, she kissed the man she had crossed worlds for. She had meant it to be a simple good morning kiss, but the Doctor's eager response to her lips on his, took her by surprise and she slid deeper into the kiss as he moved to wrap his arms around her.

"Whoa there!" Jack laughed as he sprang forward to catch two coffee cups before they could fall to the ground and spill their still steaming contents through the grates of the floor. "This is the third time this month; if this keeps up I am getting you both spill-proof toddler cups for your morning coffee. I am the one who has to clean up the mess, after all."

"That's just cuz Our Girl likes it when you crawl down her tunnels and fondle her wiring. I swear if she had physical eyes, she would be staring at your ass." Rose broke from her kiss with a giggle before turning saucy with her other lover.

"That's because she knows how perfect my ass really is. Won the Best Ass Award on New New Earth five years running from 42,678 - 42,683," Jack smirked before setting the rescued cups on an end table the TARDIS courteously provided, and reaching out to pull Rose into his arms. Kissing her as thoroughly as the Doctor had a few moments earlier, he purposed broke it off in mid-stride just to hear the slight whimper of disappointment that she unconsciously made when he stopped kissing her. _That's all for me and the Doctor. The best part is she doesn't even realize she does it. _"I only missed the next year because I was on assignment for the Time Agency."

_**I do not stare at your ass.**_ The TARDIS said indignantly into his and the Doctor's head._** I am a complex biological creation. I see all of space, time and humanity. Even if I had the capability of sexual interaction, I wouldn't stare it would be rude. Furthermore, there is no set definition of the perfect body as aesthetics of beauty have changed dramatically over the eons.**_

Both the Doctor and Jack burst out laughing.

"Oooo…," Rose grinned, "I think we annoyed her. The kitten in my head has ruffled fur and her tail is held straight. She's affronted… and ready to swat you with barely sheathed claws." She quickly stifled the stab of disappoint that due to the nature of her psychic development she was unable to hear the TARDIS's words the way the men could but rather felt her emotion and saw images instead. _Empathic not Telepathi_c. The TARDIS's favorite image for herself in Rose's mind lately was a kitten, though like the way she would randomly rearrange the ship, that image changed periodically. In her head the kitten deigned to come over and lick her fingers once before storming off to ignore her humans. Rose was comforted by the reassurance even as the message was clear that the TARDIS was going to ignore them for a while.

"The TARDIS may claim not to stare at your ass, but I do," the Doctor grinned and kissed Jack, while Rose hummed her appreciation of the sight.

"You did a bit more than stare at it last night," Jack answered coyly.

"And your moans of appreciation were rather musical, which made me think of the wager that you both still owe me. It's time to pay up." The Doctor popped the "p" sound hard on the last word.

"Remind me of this wager again," Jack laughed.

"It was during the Doovari incident. You and Rose challenged each other to a marksmanship demonstration. You both tied, so I won." The Doctor replied. The Doovari incident marked the beginning of their journey as a triad, so he knew that it would be forever imprinted in their minds.

"Oh yeah," Jack said with a slight scowl, "Pete bet twenty quid on Rose and you bet him twenty that we would tie. I'm still slightly miffed that neither of you thought that I could beat Rose."

"Well love, to be fair to both the Doctor and my Dad… they had seen me in action many times. You had only seen me once since I was nineteen and naïve, and I was weaponless for most of that time." Rose thought about it for a minute before adding, "Which really means that you accepted the bet between us thinking that you would beat me without blinking, since I knew your marksmanship skill… and you never really paused to think that I may have-"

Jack quickly pressed his lips to hers again to effectively shut her up. "You have proved on far too many occasions that you shouldn't be underestimated. I was curious, yes, since you came back to Earth wielding an unfamiliar weapon and obviously knew how to use it. I will be honest. You are damn good. If you hadn't had been on the edge of exhaustion during the challenge, you would have probably beaten me."

Rose let herself be mollified, "Fair enough, though you were almost as tired as I was. I think I may want a rematch sometime in the future." Turning to the Doctor who was grinning madly at the two of them, she asked, "What were the terms of the wager again?"

"Dinner and abject humiliation… In other words – Karaoke!" The smile threatened to split his face. "And I get to choose the songs."

Both Jack and Rose groaned.

The Doctor ignored them and continued, "I know the perfect place – Nexxus V. They have a bar that has themed Karaoke nights. It's perfect! They put you in costume and everything!"

Rose and Jack looked at each other, their eyes containing their amused fear at what the Doctor was going to put them through. In the last few months they had been together, and after a VERY interesting conversation one evening over hypervodka cosmos, they had seen a different side of their Doctor – one who was a bit more Dominant in the bedroom and liked to objectify his partners _(which put a whole new spin on the reason why the TARDIS closet had so many period costumes). _Of course, that night, Jack had confirmed _(to no one's surprise really) _that he was quite familiar with kinky sex and enjoyed taking both dominant and submissive roles. Rose was the surprise for both of them – she had mentioned that in world jumping, she was introduced to the Fetish scene by a contact she refused to name _(much to the dismay of her lovers)_ and also identified as a switch, though she appreciated the bottom role a bit more, since it had given her a way to release the pent up tension due to the constant pressure she was under.

"Don't worry," The Doctor said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "I won't make you wear a costume for dinner… though I may have you wear something else instead."

"That threat is almost worse," Jack laughed. "I just had a sudden flashback to Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen and her comment about dinner in bondage."

"What a Fantastic idea!"

Rose groaned. Punching Jack lightly on the arm, she said, "you just HAD to remind him of that. Thankfully, I think those handcuffs got left on the old TARDIS. I don't fancy being electrocuted if we get more than ten paces apart."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking handcuffs… I have something else in mind."

The Doctor's grin could have given the Master's a run for its money in pure evilness.

* * *

Rose shifted position for the third time as she finished putting on her make-up, the crystal around her neck glowing softly in the reflected light of the bathroom mirror. The plug inside her was relatively comfortable all things considering, she just wasn't used to wearing it for several hours. _And since the Doctor demonstrated that he linked the remote for the vibration to his sonic screwdriver and isn't afraid to use it, this is going to be a VERY interesting dinner. _A quick intense pulse in her bum made her bite her lip to keep the moan of pleasure in. Out loud, she yelled, "Oi! I am doing my lipstick and if you keep buzzing me, I am going to look like a clown!"

The Doctor sat on their bed watching her and Jack finish getting ready. He would occasionally fiddle with the settings on his screwdriver and smile as one or the other of his lovers would jump and/or swear as the vibration hit them. "Wear the kiss-proof lipstick. Last time, Jack and I were the ones who looked like clowns after a night out."

"That's what I am doing," Rose responded with a smile as she glanced at the incredibly handsome man lounging casually on her bed in a tuxedo. _His suits are nice, but there is just something incredible about a man in a tux._

The Doctor smirked as he stared at Jack trying to get into the tuxedo slacks without disturbing the plug he had put there just a few minutes before. "Jack stop fidgeting. I know you like it. Besides, weren't you the one bragging about his perfect ass earlier? I just gave you something to decorate it."

"Decorate… my ass…" Jack grumbled under his breath and finished fastening the buttons.

"Exactly!" The Doctor just laughed at his lover.

Rose giggled to herself as she listened to them. _The Doctor had way too much fun working us into a frenzy then plugging us without letting us come. I am at least used to it… well more recently used it, it anyway, though it's been a while. Poor Jack probably hasn't had someone leave him on the brink in a loooong time. He is going to have a semi all night._ Walking over to their shared closet, Rose stared for a few minutes before reaching for a slinky sequined purple dress. She started to unzip it and slip it over her head when a masculine had stopped her.

"Let me help you with that," the low tone of Jack's voice caused her stomach to tighten and his hands caressed her skin as they slid the soft material over her hips. He let his fingers trail up her spine as he slowly zipped her up. He smiled as she automatically pressed back into him as he let his lips trail over her shoulder and up her neck. Whispering in her ear, he said, "What are the odds I could persuade you to have closet sex with me one day soon?"

"Probably pretty good," Rose responded and angled her head to kiss him.

The sudden intense vibration made them both pull apart with a gasp.

"None of that now, or we will never make it out of the TARDIS," the Doctor said with a grin as he joined them in the closet. "Though the idea of closet sex does have merit. Will have to do that soon…" He bent down on one knee and touched Rose's ankle to indicate she should lift her foot before helping her slide into a pair of five inch heels. Tenderly, he fastened the strap around her ankle.

Jack held her balanced as the Doctor did the same for the other foot. When he was done, the Doctor stood up and winked at Rose.

Laughing she straightened his bow tie. "I don't know where Our Girl finds the clothes, but for as sexy as these heels look, they are actually comfortable… must be more Time Lord magic."

"Ya know it," the Doctor grinned back at her. He pulled her forward and slid his hand into hers before turning her to look at Jack. This time it was his turn to whisper seductively into her ear, "Look at that man. We are going to have a devil of a time keeping strangers off of him tonight."

Jack was straightening his cuff links as he heard the Doctor's comment. With one of his patented grins, he responded, "I have the only ones I want." He looked at both of them standing together and whistled, "It will be a battle all the way around, I think… unless of course you want to forget this bet and stay in for Movies instead."

"Not a chance, flyboy," Rose laughed. "If I get dolled up, I am not going to waste it on popcorn, movies, and chips." Her eyes glinted, "Think you can't keep up with me?"

"I can outlast you any day, blondie."

"Prove it," Rose walked toward him, the heels giving her hips a little extra sway. When she reached him, she tugged slightly on his lapels and licked her lips while staring into his oh-so-blue eyes. She smirked when he bit back a groan.

The Doctor groaned, "Enough! The two of you will be the death of me, I swear." He pushed a button on the screwdriver and smirked as they both jumped. "Now do I need to remind you that we have a dinner reservation and we will be late if we don't hurry?"

"No Sir," both said together contritely though their eyes belied their mischief.

* * *

Rose stared out the glass at the brightly lit skyline below and the pinpoints of light in the Nexxian night sky while a pale Nexxian removed the remains of an excellent dinner. The three moons around the planet glowed blue, green and a purple not dissimilar to the color of her dress. They were seated on a dais in a secluded corner of the restaurant. Softly glowing spheres hung in the air and in the background a lilting melody was being played by a quintet using instruments that Rose had never seen before. On either side of her were Jack and the Doctor. _It's beautiful. It's perfect._

"You know the night air of Nexxus is supposed to have magical properties when the three moons shine," Jack said. He then mock-whispered, "it becomes an aphrodisiac. The air itself is scented with the fragrance of love." He winked as he sat back and sipped his wine.

"Rubbish, the combination of the high levels of nitrogen react with other unique minerals and the reflected radiation off the moons to cause a chemical reaction which produces a slightly sweet smelling gas," the Doctor said automatically while Rose and Jack stifled giggles.

"Either way, it is lovely," Rose replied. "It almost smells like jasmine."

"You smell better," the Doctor said with a wink, realizing that they were silently laughing at him.

"I don't know," Rose laughed, "Whatever the TARDIS has been giving you both as aftershave drives me crazy. I try to remind Our Girl that this poor girl can only handle so much sensual stimuli before I turn into a raging lust-filled maniac, but she doesn't listen."

"I hope she never does," Jack laughed and traced a finger lightly up her arm watching in delight as goose bumps appeared on her arms and she shivered. "I, for one, love your reaction to us and I wouldn't change it for the world."

The Doctor lifted her hand and pressed a kiss into her wrist causing another reaction. "I wouldn't change anything for the world… including the destruction of the Dalek crucible. Getting 'exiled' on this parallel planet turned out far better than I could ever have hoped." He placed another kiss on Rose's wrist, "You chose me... not him."

"He didn't think twice about leaving me a second time even though I was ready to leave my family to spend the rest of my life with him." She caressed a hand down the Doctor's cheek, "when he wouldn't answer my question, I knew… I knew that I would never be to him what he was to me. You answered me truthfully even as you knew that I still wanted to go with him. I made a choice, and I have never regretted it."

The Doctor let himself be lost in her eyes for a few heartbeats before turning back to Jack and continuing his earlier train of thought. He reached across and linked his hand with Jack's. "Then you showed up, Jack, bringing a piece of my soul and offering me something I was too jaded to accept the first time."

"I gambled everything when I crossed my timeline," Jack answered. "I didn't know what to expect here, all I knew is that Rose never made it back to the other world when he did. I realized he had left her here and took off running… again. He was never the same after the crucible and Donna." Jack took a breath, "I knew that whatever happened, my time with him was over. I just prayed that I could start over here since I knew that Rose accepted me for who I was, not that I was 'wrong'. Finding both of you was the point I started to heal. I love you… both of you… and I will until the day I can finally die." He reached into an inner pocket of his jacket. Pulling out his hand and setting his closed fist palm up on the table, he took a deep breath before opening his fingers slowly and saying, "Will you both marry me? I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

Rose stared at the three platinum bands lying on Jack's palm. A tear slipped down her cheek and a lump appeared in her throat, rendering her speechless. Suddenly a burble of laughter slipped past and she started uncontrollably giggling.

"Ahhh… Jack, you spoiled my grand scheme," the Doctor said with a smile. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out velvet lined box and opened it to reveal three crystal rings.

At the Doctor's words, Rose's giggling turned into full-fledged laughter. Tears started streaming out of her eyes. She noisily took in great gasps of air as she tried to calm herself between the hysterical laughter.

Concerned about her, Jack dumped his rings on the table and grabbed a glass of water, pressing it to Rose's lips to sip while the Doctor rubbed her back. Both stared at each other in puzzlement. Neither had ever seen Rose this overwhelmed with laughter and neither thought that their proposal would have met with such an odd reaction.

"Rose, love, are you okay?" Panic was starting to set in.

Rose seeing it, nodded her head and gasped, "yes… just… too… funny… I…"

"Take another drink of water, love," the Doctor said.

Rose took an obedient sip and was able to maintain a straight face for about three seconds before bursting out in giggles again. This time, though, she was able to reach for her purse. She pulled out a small velvet drawstring pouch and handed it to Jack. She gestured for him to open it as she took another sip of water.

Three rings made out of a rose colored metal that Jack had never seen before fell into his palm. Suddenly Rose's laughter made perfect sense. His own laughter echoed loudly through the restaurant while the Doctor looked at the third set of rings with a huge grin.

"Well, I think that answers that question," Jack said still chuckling slightly. "Still to make sure the words are said. Yes Doctor, Yes my sweet Rose, I will marry both of you. Your turn."

"Yes!" Rose yelled, not caring that the few patrons in their section were craning their heads to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well… I can't exactly say no, now can I?" the Doctor grinned. He leapt out of his seat and pulled first Rose and then Jack into a kiss. "There, now that's better!"

Jack picked up each of the rings meant for him, "So how do we decide which one to wear? Do we alternate days?"

The Doctor looked more closely at the three rings in his hand. Suddenly he hissed, "It can't be…"

"What Doctor?" Rose asked, grabbing the three meant for her. In a flash of inspiration, she pushed them together. They nestled together like they were meant to be part of the same ring. "It can't be…"

"It's a Gallifreyan betrothal band. Or rather the three pieces together form a Gallifreyan betrothal band," the Doctor answered the unspoken question. "They remain separate pieces that fit together until a bonding ceremony. Then they fuse into one piece. They were rare enough at the time I was a child, since by that point most Galffreyans considered the custom quaint or old-fashioned at best and sentimental frivolity at worst, having gone to the convenient method of short term contracts for the rare need to satisfy base sexual cravings or procreation. I already told you that Gallifreyan children are raised in nurseries, not by individuals, so any child resulting from the union was generally given to the community."

"That's horrible," Jack whispered.

"It was far more efficient in a society that prized the intellectual over the emotional. Gallifreyan young could be taught social skills, effective team building and schooling with those of the same age and/or intellectual bent." Seeing both Jack and Rose's look of horror still plastered to their faces, he added. "It doesn't always happen though. For all that I was raised like the other children; my mother still remained close to me. She was the one who taught me that not all emotions are useless and that other species or races had as much value as Gallifrey. Yeah… my mom was a bit of a rebel at that…" He smiled fondly, remembering a long deceased woman for the first time without the sorrow that had haunted him for centuries. "She would have loved you, Rose – you are a spitfire like she was. Beautiful, kind, and ruthless to those who harm the ones you love. She would have warned me about you, Jack – your penchant for getting into trouble of the sexual kind, especially, even as she would have loved you for your undying devotion and fierce protection against all odds."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman," Jack said quietly before pressing a kiss to the back of the Doctor's palm. "Not unlike her son. Worthy of trust, love, and so much more."

The Doctor smiled sweetly at Jack's words and turned back to the rings. "As for these… I am guessing our favorite opinionated spaceship had something to do with the design. Let me guess – the idea for it 'just came to you' while you were thinking or dreaming about us one day."

"Pretty much." Jack said while Rose nodded.

"She really is too damn clever for her own good," the Doctor sighed. "I am not sure why she is so much more present for the three of us then she ever was for the other me. For any of my incarnations, as a matter of fact. She was always there, but not THERE… if you know what I mean."

"Completely," Rose answered, slipping the three rings on the third finger of her left hand. "I tried asking her once, but it was a hard concept to explain in images and emotions. From what I could gather it was because she was literally born of the energy of the three of us, rather than the energy of all collected Gallifreyans, like the TARDIS was. Less people – stronger connection." The crystal at her throat pulsed in agreement.

Seeing the light pulsing at Rose's throat, Jack nodded to it as he slipped on his ring. "That confirms it. She is always with us as long as we wear our crystals. She can feed off our energy if needed, but she still prefers her rifts and time energies."

"That's a good thing," Rose laughed, "Considering I know the type of energy she prefers when she does need to feed from us. I love you both, but even I can't spend every waking moment in sweaty mind-blowing sex with the two of you."

"It might be worth a try for a few days…" Jack winked at her. With his trademark grin he said, "Speaking of which… What do you say we go back and celebrate our engagement?"

"Not so fast, Jackie-boy," the Doctor wagged his finger in front of Jack's face. "You still owe me some Karaoke."

"But Doc…" Jack pouted then yelped as a zinging sensation shot near his prostrate. He bit back a moan.

"But nothing, lover," the Doctor added with a wicked smile, "We will get there… just not yet. The night is still young."

Rose grinned at the interchange between the two. "Aren't we a bit overdressed for Karaoke?" She gestured to her strapless purple sequined gown.

"Trust me." The Doctor responded with a smile.

* * *

At the Doctor's suggestion, the three of them took a conveyance from the restaurant about a half a mile to a gray building lit up with neon lights.

"Doctor," Jack said in awe, "Is this the Tres Lunas Club? I only went once back in the other universe and it was spectacular. Wait, it was on Thraxxis II not Nexxus V."

"Slight dimensional shift. In the other universe, the Nexxian owner had a fling with a space jockey and was stranded on Thraxxis II when it ended. The concept of the club was already in his head, so he just built there instead." The Doctor ushered them to a short green carpeted line.

"That makes sense. Different choices can have dramatic long term differences between the worlds. It gets more pronounced the more dimensions you get from the base." Rose said.

"I bet," Jack said. "I have only jumped the one dimension. How many did you jump?"

"Honestly, I lost count. Let's just say that there are variations of Time Lords, the Time Agency, and Torchwood for at least twenty parallels in every direction."

"So is there a pure Time Lord in this Universe?" Jack asked curiously.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances, "Yes. He is The Scholar. He is also the last remaining Time Lord of this universe and he is a member of the Shadow Proclamation, which is how we met him."

"He's an opinionated git who can't leave well enough alone, is what he is," the Doctor mumbled.

Rose grinned at Jack who had raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's uncharacteristic grumble. "He is basically a historian who has no interest in other species outside his own unless it is unusual enough to distract him. Once he has been distracted, he tends to be like a dog with a bone. He just keeps digging."

Jack grinned back, "I take it a half-human Time Lord and a woman who absorbed the Time Vortex were enough to distract him?"

"Yup," Rose answered, "We were able to finally dodge him at the last meeting, but since Terra is applying to the Council and we are part of the Representatives we can't avoid him completely." She winked at Jack. "Now that you 'a walking fixed point' are linked with us, we will probably always be on his radar."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked.

"Not bad… just annoying," the Doctor responded. "The Scholar is the epitome of Gallifreyan breeding – handsome, brilliant, curious and cold. I don't think he would recognize an emotion if it leapt out of his research and bit him."

"I still would rather have the Scholar in this dimension than the Lover," Rose shuddered. "I am just glad I was able to redirect his attention to another toy who appreciated him more. Otherwise I still may be stuck in that dimension."

"Wait. What?!" the Doctor snapped his head toward her. "I haven't heard that story."

Rose gestured to the door now immediately in front of them. "Looks like it's our turn to enter. I'll tell you about it later."

"Nice diversion," Jack whispered into her ear. She could hear the laughter in his voice. "I wondered when you became more sexually experimental. Now I think I have an idea… I just wonder who the poor soul was that you got to distract him."

"Shhhh…" Rose whispered back before kissing him on the cheek. "Another night. I promise. Though I will tell you that my replacement was THRILLED with the opportunity."

"Please step through the door, your attire will be altered to fit the theme of the evening. They effects are temporary. Your current attire will be returned as you exit. Enjoy your evening." The doorman ushered them forward.

Rose felt a tingling as she stepped through the doorway. Once on the other side, she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a black ruffled bubble skirt with suspenders, an off the shoulder white t-shirt with a neon orange sports bra. Her shoes had morphed into white Keds with neon green laces and she was wearing three pairs of socks layered white, orange, and green. On her wrist, were several over-lapping jelly bracelets also in black, green, orange. Curious, she raised her hand to her hair and wasn't surprised to find it had been turned into a crimped and teased mess. She burst out in laughter and turned to watch the Doctor and Jack step through the arch.

Jack stepped through and caught sight of Rose. He started to laugh and point before he realized that the salmon colored suit jacket was attached to his arm. Quickly looking down, he confirmed that the salmon jacket had matching pants, the thin t-shirt under it was teal, and there were white loafers on his feet. Still chuckling, he stepped over to Rose and waited to see how the Doctor would turn out.

"Ah! The 1980's! Brilliant!" The Doctor grinned as he passed through and got a good look at Rose and Jack. His outfit was a shiny brown suit, with three pink strips on the right arm, a gold embroidered white vest, a white button down with a gold skinny tie, opened loosely at his throat. His shoes were zebra striped. He had tinted round glasses on his nose and a pink banded brown fedora on his head.

Jack burst out laughing, "He would still manage to get a brown suit."

"Oi! I look good in brown."

"Yes you do." Rose grinned.

Together they linked hands and walked into the bar. It was decorated with lots of neon, glass, black leather, and chrome. Another pale skinned Nexxian stopped them as they were about to descend the steps to the bar floor. Her long blue hair was pulled into a ponytail that cascaded down her back. Her large green eyes were slanted and rimmed in silver. Her lips were a deep shade of purple. Her sheer shimmery outfit reflected the same purple, green, and blue shades and clung to her generous curves. "Name please? Also would you like a photograph to commemorate your evening?"

"Our reservations are under the Doctor and we would love a picture," The Doctor grinned at her.

"This way please," she guided them to a triangular shaped table near the front of the stage. "You are booked for four songs in the next two hour block. A full listing of all songs available can be pulled up on the center screen of your table. I am Dynishara and I will be your personal service attendant this evening. Is there anything I can get you to eat or drink to start? I also have a menu of pleasure services available if you like."

"Just three hypervodka martinis to start, extra dirty," Jack gave her a patented smile and Dynishara took an involuntary step back and flushed a light pink.

"Actually, make mine a hypervodka cosmo, please, with a splash of Venetian orange juice," Rose gave her a tongue on teeth look and bit her lip slowly before smiling.

Dynishara flushed an even deeper shade of pink. "Of course, miss. I will get right on it." She hurried quickly away before her erratic breathing could be noticed.

Jack and Rose grinned at each other before twin yelps escaped their lips as a hard fast vibrating sensation hit them. Turning they looked at the Doctor who held a smirk.

"No flirting, except with me," he said with a wink.

"We weren-" Rose started to say.

"Yes you were," the Doctor laughed. "You are nearly as bad as Jack, now. It's a good thing I love you." He turned back to the screen of songs scrolling in front of him.

"We better behave," Jack mock-whispered to Rose, "We still don't know what he is planning."

"True… though it may be fun to see what happens." At the Doctor's arched look and a flood of sensations to her bum, she started squirming in her seat, trying to keep her legs closed and the moan under control. "ok…" she gasped. "I'll behave."

Both Jack and the Doctor had to shift slightly in their own seats to ease the sudden tightness her breathy words created. With a smile, the Doctor leaned over and kissed her before kissing Jack. "It's ok. I forgive you…besides; I have the perfect songs for you both. You are going to do a duet first and then you each have a solo."

Jack was still reeling from the Doctor's kiss and the current sensation of the Doctor's hand resting on his thigh, the Doctor's fingers idly drawing circles on the thin fabric of his pants. "Hmm… wait, I thought Dynishara said we have 4 songs blocked. If we duet and then do a solo each, that's only three."

"Weeellll… I couldn't let you have ALL the fun!" The Doctor said with a grin. "Thankfully some of the songs are the same in this dimension. I picked my favorites from those."

"We do know these songs, right?" Rose asked. "It would be REALLY awkward if we didn't know the words or melody."

"Don't you trust me?" the Doctor grinned. He relented, "I have heard both of you singing along to them in the TARDIS, so I am pretty sure you know them. Now hush, the next set is starting." He rested his other hand on Rose's thigh, sliding the material up slightly to caress her bare skin.

Dynishara returned with the drinks and set them on the table before them. Slightly breathless she added, "Is there any other way I can be of pleasure… err… of service to any of you at the moment?"

The Doctor looked up in to her eyes and smiled, causing her heartbeat to jump erratically. _What is it about these three Terrans? I never get this flustered. It's not professional!_

"Thank you Dynishara, but I think we are good for the moment. Though we may want a chilled bottle of water after we sing," the Doctor answered.

"I will have it ready for you, sir." Dynishara responded. "Enjoy the show. I look forward to seeing your performances."

"They should be interesting, to say the least."

Behaving himself, Jack lifted his martini in a toast, "To the loves of my life. Forever mine, Forever thine, Forever ours."

Rose and the Doctor said simultaneously, "Forever mine, Forever thine, Forever ours."

All three took a sip of their drinks as the crystals now visible at their throats pulsed.

A sign above the stage listed the next singer while one was performing. There were a total of six singers in each two hour block and 24 songs total would be performed. Rose and Jack were waiting anxiously to see their names appear, so it was a slight surprise to see the Doctor's come up first.

"I wanted to make sure that I could really enjoy your performances," he said when Jack and Rose turned to look at him. "Now excuse me for a moment." He got up and walked over to the side of the stage.

"I wonder what he is planning?" Jack asked.

"Well… I guess we will find out. He's about to go on." Rose said eagerly.

The Doctor stepped through another portal and his suit changed again to a pair of bleached jeans, a blue t-shirt and a light blue denim jacket. His hair had gone from short to shoulder length and curled away from his face in large waves. On the stage a piano materialized. Still… it was the Doctor's face and the Doctor's grin as he sat down to the piano. The opening chords of Richard Marx's Right Here Waiting started to play automatically. Taking a deep breath he started to sing, "dimensions apart… day after day... and I slowly go insane…"

Rose's breath caught in her throat and a tear slipped down her cheek when he got to the chorus. Silently she mouthed the lyrics with him, while Jack held tightly to her hand._ Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you, whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you._

Jack's grip on Rose's hand was as much for his own support as hers. _His voice is perfect. That song is perfect for us. Gods… if every song he picked is this emotional we aren't going to make it through the next few hours without turning into blubbering wrecks._

The Doctor finished the song to wild applause and bowed as he stepped off the stage. Rushing over to his table, he was surprised to see the tears streaming down Rose's face. "Oh… honey," The Doctor pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that song would cause this reaction. I mean I thought it appropriate but…"

Rose quieted, but there was still a little hiccup in her voice when she answered, "Sorry. That song happened to be playing in the van as Mom and Dad were driving back to the house the day I was trapped here after the Battle of Canary Wharf. It just brought back intense memories. Better memories now, that I will have you with me forever." She stretched up and kissed him deeply.

"I am so sorry Rose, I had no idea," the Doctor held tight to her for a few more minutes before wiping the tears off her cheeks. I promise you, the other songs aren't quite as serious and a whole lot more fun. Wait – the duet may be a bit more serious, but I thought the costuming would make it fun. I can change it if you want."

"That's good," Rose smiled shakily then after a moment more strongly. It was interesting the way your costume shifted again while you were onstage, but it's back to the brown suit now. What was the song you chose for the duet?"

"Lita Ford and Ozzy Osborne's Close my Eyes Forever," the Doctor answered with a chagrined smile. "I just wanted to see you in tight ripped jeans with a guitar slung over your back."

Rose laughed, "I think I could handle that… if only to see Jack dressed as Ozzy."

"Hey!" Jack said from the table.

Together they sat back down at the table. Jack leaned in to kiss her as well. "I didn't know either, love. But we will always be here waiting."

"I know."

The rest of the evening was spent in laughter as the three of them watched the performers - some excellent, some spectacularly horrible. Their duet was easier to do when Rose realized her blond hair was standing straight up six inches off her forehead and Jack's eyeliner was dripping down his cheeks. They tried to make the song serious, but every time they turned to sing to each other, they had to fight back giggles.

True to the torment factor of the bet, the Doctor had Jack sing Van Halen's Hot for Teacher. Through it, Jack played it up – prancing shirtless around the stage in wild spandex pants and leering suggestively at the two of them. At one point he changed the word Teacher to Doctor, which caused Rose to dissolve into a fit of giggles and the Doctor to get a faint pink blush.

For Rose, the Doctor's clothing fetish was evident as she stepped onto the stage in Cher's infamous barely there net body stocking and sang If I Could Turn Back Time. During the song, Jack had to lean over and whisper to the Doctor, "Do you think we could get the TARDIS to recreate that costume?"

"It's already in the back of the closet," the Doctor replied with a grin, "though I may need to get a black wig. I never pictured our Rose with black hair before. I kind of like it."

"I like everything about it," Jack grumbled. "This is our fourth song. I know there are a few more performers, but how hard would it be to talk you into leaving?" He moved the Doctor's hand up from his thigh to his groin so he could feel the hardness. "I am going crazy. I need you both. BADLY."

The Doctor chuckled and caressed the bulge for a moment before answering. "Poor Jack… Never fear lover, I am just as ready. As soon as Rose is done, we can head back. I want to play."

Rose stepped down from the stage to loud applause as her clothing morphed back to the 80's garb and took a sip of water. Looking up she saw twin devilish expressions on the Doctor and Jack's faces. "I take it - it's FINALLY time to go?"

"You know it."

"Good. I think it's finally time to celebrate our engagement properly – with lots of sex."

Grinning, the three linked hands and walked out into the perfumed night.


End file.
